


Wish Upon a Star

by DinosaurTheology



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Flirting, Melancholy, Memories, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurTheology/pseuds/DinosaurTheology
Summary: Marco Diaz, dimensional traveler, dragon-cycle rider and all around tough guy, catches up to his arch-rival. They catch up. Later, he makes a wish upon a Star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Star is Daron Nefcy's creation, I'm just trying to keep busy and sane during hiatus/firefighter testing :3

He catches the blazing girl up in his arms. She squirms, struggles against him, lashes out against his shoulders and snaps a hard kick or four on his shins. She twists in his grip, rakes her nails down his back and, at one point, even sinks her white, sharp little fangs into his shoulder. The wound is deep enough to draw blood and when she finally draws back, exhausted if not calm, it is smeared around her pouting, bow lips like the lipstick of a little girl first learning to apply make-up.

He laughs--actually laughs and if she were hanging limp from him already it would provoke another round of furious attacks--and says, "Y'know, Hek 223, Hek 661 did that to me a few times, too. Slightly different circumstances, though."

"Huh?"

"Your sister. Clone. Thing. She bit me, too."

"Well, all Hekapoos are fierce fighters. It's in our essential flame."

"Sure, yeah. I mean, we fought at first, but... we weren't fighting by that time."

It's not blood that rushes into her cheeks but they still flare hot and red against his skin. Her shimmering, amber eyes grow wide a moment and then narrow. "Oh. I get it. You're lewd, kohai. A lewd, lewd boy."

"'Boy,' senpai? It's been twelve years, Poo. I haven't been a 'boy' for at least eight of them... not really since the third week I was here, when I had to strangle that Ferulean cockatrice that Hek 21 was riding." He shudders. It feels... really good and the fire blazing in her cheeks grows hotter. "I am, like, super glad you guys gave up the whole 'monstrous mount' thing. It was kind of cliche."

"Well," she says, "Lekmet instituted a multiverse wide monstrous mount ban in situations where they might be ridden into danger. He said that cruelty to monsters was the source of a lot of our problems."

"Well, that and he's a goat-bat-demon... guy. Probably good to look out for the ol' community, not forget where you came from."

She shrugs and hopes it affects him like his shudder did her. "Definitely. Never forget where you come from, right?" She giggles. "So... now that I'm in your clutches, mighty warrior, what do you plan on doing with me?"

"I plan on extinguishing your flame so that I can get Star's scissors back."

She pouts. "Really? That's all you've got?"

"It's why I'm here, Hek. It's why I've been here, why I stay here to chase you through the sefirot. I did something wrong--I took Star's scissors and abused the power they gave me. I can't go back until I get them, and I can't get them unless I defeat you. All of you."

"Huh. I was thinking that we could, y'know, do some snuggling and maybe just a little kissing before you defeated me. I mean, a girl has to get her good time somewhere, you know..." She looks up at him through long, burgundy lashes.

"And you're the one calling me lewd, Hek? I'm not the one talking about all this canoodling."

"I didn't say canoodling," she says. "I just said a little kissing and some snuggling. Canoodling was not mentioned in the least."

"That's what that means."

"Really?" She frowns. "I thought it was something different."

"Such as?"

"Er... to be honest with you? Canning noodles."

He throws his head back and laughs. "223... you are seriously funnier than 119 and I thought she was the funniest Hekapoo in the multiverse. You're a real trip."

She presses urgent kisses against his throat, makes sure her fangs brush roughly enough against his skin to scrape without breaking it. She breathes noisy whispers between each kiss. "Y'know, I'm good at a lot of things that the other Hekapoos aren't. You don't have to extinguish me, you know. We can have fun--so much fun. We can do this, like, freakin forever. Trust me. Well..." She pauses an instant. "Well, at least until you turn into a grasshopper like Tithonus."

They kiss again. It goes on for a while--not quite forever, maybe, but a long time--and goes quite a step further than even canoodling. Finally, later, they curl close together in the guttering, soft glow of her candle flame. Her head rests against his broad chest and she is careful to avoid burning him. He takes a deep breath and says, "Hek, I've been meaning to ask you something. Meaning to ask one of you something, at least, I guess."

"Sure, go ahead," she says. Her voice is muzzed and sleepy.

"It doesn't hurt when I, you know... extinguish you, does it?"

She pauses for a second to think about it. "So you're still planning to extinguish me, even after all that?"

"Well, yeah."

"For your princess?"

"Of course."

"Always for your princess." She snorts. "Y'know, if this was a different universe I could be your princess."

"No, Hek," he says. "You'll never be anyone's princess. You know that."

"Perhaps not," she says. "You know me well. But to answer your question, no. It won't hurt when you extinguish me."

"Good. Cause I had kinda wondered... I just didn't know how that worked is all."

"I'm a servitor, a thought form that Hekapoo Prime created to do her bidding--in this case annoy, beguile and outwit a particular fleshwad named Marco Diaz. I'm not... really here, in a manner of speaking. I'm an extension of Prime's brain waves."

He works to wrap his head around it as surely as her legs are intertwined with his and doesn't quite make it. "So all of this here...?"

She giggles. "Prime is having one heck of a ripping sexual fantasy, tonight."

He strokes her red hair, tangles his fingers in it. "Good. That's good to know. I'd hate to think that I was hurting you and your... sisters? Er, other Hekapoos, for lack of something better to call you."

"You'd do it anyway, you know," she says.

"Huh?"

"You'd extinguish me whether it hurt or not, even after all this." She smiles. It shows too many sharp, pointed teeth and doesn't nearly touch her eyes. "And I know that I'm not the only one you'll hurt for your princess... not by a long shot."

His eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

"There isn't anyone you wouldn't hurt, anything you wouldn't do, for her. It's the kind of obsession that stupid people write love songs about and smart ones run away from as fast as their legs can carry them."

"So why haven't you run?"

"Maybe I'm stupid," she says. "Several of me have given you ample evidence that we are... I mean, the tricks we fall for sometimes!"

"You're not stupid," he says. "You're a lot of things but that isn't one of them."

"What I am is tired." She yawns. "Go ahead and do it... I won't mind. I promise."

He holds her close for a long moment and presses his lips against her hair before blowing out her candle with a single puff. Marco spends the rest of the night alone in a bed he had shared so recently with what must almost be a goddess. He's not totally alone, though. He has her memory with him, thoughts of a princess that he hasn't seen for twelve years and may not see yet for many more. He will see her again, though, one day. Some people in the multiverse wish upon a star, that night, but he wishes on the same Star that he always does. One day that wish might come true.


End file.
